Party (SIGN)
Party is the eleventh episode of .hack//SIGN. Story The episode begins with a dream sequence in which Tsukasa frolicks with the awakened girl. The dream soon becomes a nightmare as the girl leaps at Tsukasa and stabs his heart. At Dun Loireag, Bear and Mimiru wait for Tsukasa, who agreed to join with them in an event. When he finally arrives, the three proceed to the event area where they register to enter an event that tests players' knowledge by solving the riddles of three item statues. Elsewhere, BT tells Sora about the event and Tsukasa's participation in it. When asked what Sora intends to do with the information, he considers PKing Tsukasa. At the event area, Mimiru's party arrives at the first item statue. The given riddle is "In the book of Revelations, there were 12 stones that would become the foundation of the 12 gates of New Jerusalem. Which of these is the Second True Treasure?" to which Bear replies "Amethyst." The answer is correct, and Bear picks up Amethyst from the revealed item chest. As the party travels over the field, Mimiru notes that the games auto-mapping function doesn't work in the area, so Bear maps the area by hand, though quite poorly as Tsukasa notes that they've passed their current area before. At the second item statue, the given riddle is "In the world where 1 is 2, 5 is 5, and 8 is 7, what appears when you multiply 331 and 3 without heaven and earth?" Mimiru figures out that the first part of the riddle refers to calculator font, or 7-segment letters. The second part means it is read upside-down, and Tsukasa writes 993 upside-down, which can be read "EGG." Mimiru gives "Egg" as the answer. The answer is correct, and Tsukasa picks up an easter egg from the revealed chest. Sora soon gates into the field searching for Tsukasa. Mimiru's party, however, is far away and can't hear his calls. As the party stops so Bear can get more paper to map the area, Mimiru asks Tsukasa what his father does for a living. Tsukasa recalls memories of his real life father, who appeared to be a drunkard and remains quiet about the matter as Mimiru complains about her own father. At the third item statue, the given riddle is "Shirley was cheating on her husband in Jack's room. Who was the director?" Tsukasa immediately knows the answer and gives Bear a hint to the answer. Bear correctly answers "Billy Wilder," allowing Mimiru to pick up an egg stand from the revealed statue. Bear explains that "Shirley" is Shirley MacLaine, "Jack" is Jack Lemmon and that the question refers to "The Apartment," an 1960 movie directed by William Wilder. When Bear asks how Tsukasa knew the answer, he replies that his mother enjoyed old movies. When Bear remarks that Tsukasa's mother is probably the same age as he is, Tsukasa once again begins a rant over how selfish all adults are, a moment the hidden Sora witnesses. Mimiru counters Tsukasa's rant saying that children are equally unfair. Tsukasa seems to understand this, but also mentions that his mother is already dead. Mimiru abruptly changes the subject by continuing with the quest and placing the easter egg on the egg stand. This action causes a powerful monster to appear. Bear attacks the monster, but it is apparently too much for him to handle alone. Tsukasa sarcastically tells him to do his best and avoids the battle, which Mimiru takes offense with. Tsukasa claims that the battle has nothing to do with him, and that he was asked to come because the others were selfish. When the monster turns toward Tsukasa, he summons his Guardian and orders it to attack, but Mimiru scolds him, telling him to call it off. When asked why, Mimiru replies that using the Guardian means he's no different from the unfair adults he hates. With those words, Mimiru throws the amethyst at the monster, destroying it. Upon defeat, three coins with dragon insignias are all that remain. Bear, Mimiru, and Tsukasa each pick one up. Back in the hidden area, Tsukasa places the coin on the sleeping girl. The episode ends with a father telling a doctor to bring his child off life-support. Trivia *In this episode, Mimiru uses up her second of three guesses for Bear's occupation, this time thinking he might be a college professor. *In the English dub, Tsukasa incorrectly multiplies 331 and 3, saying the answer is 933. Tsukasa did not make this mistake in the original version. *When Mimiru complains about how strange her father's company is, she confuses "ecchi" (perversity) with "etching." In the English dub, she misinterprets "technique" to mean something else. Category:SIGN Episodes